The Baron's Wish
by The Crystal Hand Alchemists
Summary: A wish is a powerful thing, and in exchange, something of equivalent value must be given. For a price, the Baron makes a life-altering decision for the sake of the one he cares for most. The Cat Returns/xxxHolic Crossover. Baron/Haru.


A/N: This is just an idea I had when I finished watching _The Cat Returns_ the other day (I was pleasantly surprised by it; it wasn't like many of the other Ghibli films, but it had its own appeal to it). Anway, I just had to write at least part of it to get the idea out there. It most likely won't go very far - but there's no harm in trying : )

* * *

"Watanuki…would you be a dear and get another bottle of sake?" the sultry voice cooed from across the room.

"_Another?!_ You and the furball drank two whole bottles already!" came the agitated reply, "Honestly, Yuko, you should consider joining AA; I think you have a drinking problem…"

The magenta-eyed sorceress grinned, "Oh it's no problem, Watanuki-kun; I have it completely under control."

Watanuki scowled in frustration as Mokona bounced up and down in front of him chanting "Sake! Sake!" He angrily gripped the creature in his fist and shook him violently, but Mokona merely laughed in amusement. Yuko too, watched them with a smile before it appeared as though something else had caught her interest. Her crimson eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, before she glanced towards the front of the shop.

"Watanuki, I believe we have a guest…would you please show them in?"

The boy glanced up from his pint-sized opponent, "Huh? Oh, sure…" he said and released Mokona from his grasp. As he headed towards the front door, he was only mildly surprised to find no one standing in the foyer as they usually did when Yuko had a customer.

He went to open the main oak doors, only to find the front of the shop vacant. Watanuki blinked in confusion; surely there had to be someone, Yuko was never wrong in matters such as these-

"Ah, so you must be Watanuki-san."

Watanuki started briefly, and found himself glancing downwards at a most peculiar sight.

Before him stood – not sat – a handsome ginger cat dressed impeccably head to toe in a smart cream colored suit and top hat. He held a wooden cane in the crook of his arm, and briefly removed his hat as salutations to the boy in front of him. Watanuki blinked once more as he stumbled to come up with a reply.

"I thought it would be you…" came Yuko's voice from within, "It's nice to see you again, Baron."

The feline bowed deeply, "And you, Yuko-sama."

_.+._

Watanuki found himself at odds with keeping his composure in the midst of such an absurd sight. Yuko had brought this so-called 'Baron' into the tearoom, and he now sat atop a pile of books in a chair much too big for his size. Sure, he had come across the talking foxes awhile back, but this cat seemed much too comfortable with his human-like appearance for Watanuki to take him seriously.

Yuko on the other hand, spoke with him as with any other customer – even with a hint of familiarity if that was possible.

At one point she smiled curiously and rested her chin within the palm of her hand, "So what wish do you have for me this time, Baron?" she questioned softly.

The cat seemed unfazed by her change in demeanor, "I believe you already know the answer to that question, Yuko-sama."

She smiled once more, "True…but it makes it so much easier if you tell me yourself."

He closed his eyes calmly and folded his hands in his lap, "I wish for you to make me human."

The humor in Yuko's eyes faded slightly, and her smile fell. She straightened in her chair and took a deep breath from the pipe resting delicately between her fingers. The witch exhaled slowly and watched the tendrils of smoke vanish into the air above her. Her gaze returned to the handsome ginger cat before her who continued to remain unmoved.

"Why such an odd request, Baron?" she wondered softly, "Was it not you who was willing to give up your human appearance for the sake of your last wish…?"

"Yes," he replied seriously, "But there is something I must do…"

She cocked her head slightly, "Oh? And what might that be?"

The corners of the Baron's lips curved into an unmistakable grin, "That is not a part of your conditions, Yuko-sama" he replied coolly.

For a moment, her smile returned, "Heh, yes of course…" Yuko's eyes watched him seriously, "But I will have to know eventually in order to determine the appropriate payment. If the exchange is not equivalent, your wish will not be fulfilled…"

The Baron watched her with equal intensity, and for just a moment, Watanuki sensed a nervous aura emitting from the feline across the room. But in an instant, it vanished and the Baron placed his folded hands on the table in concentration.

"…There is someone I must see."

Yuko's curiosity grew as did her smile, "A certain someone, is it?" she wondered aloud, "But you're simply adorable in this form, surely it will suffice."

He grinned as well and chuckled softly, "They have already seen me in this form, and have accepted me for it. I wish to meet them again in my true form."

She watched him with her crimson eyes seriously, "And what will you do when you meet this person?" she asked, "Is it your intention to remain with them?"

"If they will allow me," he replied quietly.

The sorceress watched him intensely from across the table. But his brilliant emerald eyes met hers with equal intensity as he remained stoic and calm. Yuko calmly tapped the ashes of her pipe into the tray before her and sighed.

"Very well," she told him, "But your payment is this: in return for your human body, your previous wish is null and void. And when you meet this person, you will be unable to reveal your true identity to them; they must come to the conclusion on their own. Is that understood?"

The Baron watched her carefully before nodding slowly.

Yuko nodded as well, "Alright…" she rose and the Baron followed her lead as she made her way towards the front of the shop. Watanuki followed behind in silent curiosity as the sorceress opened the front doors, "I wish you the best of luck, Baron," she told him sincerely.

The cat turned and gave one last bow, "I thank you, Yuko-sama," he replied softly. There was the sound of flapping wings, and Watanuki noticed a crow descending from above them. It landed beside the Baron, and the feline gracefully mounted its back.

Yuko smiled coyly, "Until we meet again, Baron."

The Baron grinned in reply, "Let us hope, Yuko-sama, that we never have to."

Watanuki and Yuko watched as the crow lifted off the ground and ascended into the sky above. It was not long before the two of them disappeared from sight entirely. Watanuki stood transfixed for a moment before turning to the witch beside him.

"Yuko-san…what was the Baron's first wish?"

Her eyes had remained to the sky, and remained there still but she did not reply. Yuko's crimson gaze lingered upon the horizon, before she smiled quietly to herself.

_I hope you find what you are searching for, my friend…_


End file.
